Childs et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,672 and Lira U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,233 disclose deck lid release mechanisms wherein the key cylinder and actuator apparatus are located with the latch near the bottom of the deck lid.
Pastva, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,202 and Pelcin U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,812 each disclose a key cylinder and a handle in the same housing with a latching bolt.
Bertolini U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,413 discloses a handle pivotally mounted in a recess in a front plate. Manual movement of the handle operates through oppositely disposed pairs of links to pivot a laterally extending lever about an intermediate pin, with an end of the lever adapted to actuate latch opening linkage.
Sandor U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,259 discloses a handle, pin, and lever rotatable as a unit.
None of these tailgate release arrangements includes an integrally mounted window lift switch, adapted to being actuated during one of the operational steps of the release mechanism.